Destiny
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: Sequel to my other fic 'Boby o' Mine' which was very well recieved. Evil villian has arrived. (MPREG unt Yaoi) Used to be through harships unumbered.
1. About

Destiny  
  
About  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I own two ferrets, but other than that...okay, a (blank) load of DVD's and I'm thinking Derricks heart and nice clothes...but other than /that/ I own absolutely nothing. Hear me? Zip nada, you will be sad.   
  
Notes: The dreaded sequel...gah, well, I wrote it in like ten minutes, and my head hearts...I need some asperin...Derrick, my lemon-merang pie? rub my temples pitty pease? *pause* you /wont/? but hunny-bunny...  
  
Music: Garbage-When I grow up  
  
* * * * * *   
  
To those who looked in on the happenings of the old Uchiha Estate, it seemed like the young lord of the manor had quite suddenly decided that he wanted to start a collection of obscure non-Shinobi items. A Cart full of boxes sat outside the manor, the dreaded Kusabi standing with his little son outside of the house, the last Uchiha at his side. The fair young man smiled and kept reasuring the younger looking man that everything was fine, that it didn't matter if Naruto thought that it was silly to move all the stuff from the blondes own home in a Mist Country village out here, that he didn't mind.  
  
The little boy, however, was casting confused and angry views at the happenings. His daddy had kissed that man, the one who took him away, and now they were moving into his house. Iruka didn't like not understanding things, and continued to watch the men who were moving everything with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Iruka's room is near ours, right?" The anxious blonde asked.  
  
Eboney haired and alabaster skinned, the more seasoned Shinobi nodded, "Across and to the left of ours. It was Itachi's room before..." He trailed off, but the two older ones shared a glance signifying that it was understood even without words exchanged.  
  
Bright blue eyes looked up at them suspiciously, before he took his dad's hand and pulled him a little so that his parent would pay him attention.  
  
"What is it, Aka-chan?" Naruto asked, squating down so that he could look into dashing blue eyes.   
  
"Iruka misses Oji-san. Why are we leaving Oji-san's house and living with him?" He lifted his free hand to point at Sasuke who stood behind Naruto.  
  
A slightly pained expression came across the blondes face. "Iruka-sensei will be by sometime soon, don't worry about that. And we're moving in with Sasuke...because Sasuke is really very nice, Iruka. It was his job to find us, so don't be mad at him for doing it." The little boy nodded obediently, but the flash of understanding did not come, and Naruto knew he was right back in square one.  
  
Naruto looked up at the chest that the movers were taking out of the cart and smiled. "Ne, Iruka-chan. Looks like your Toy Box is finally making an appearance." He indicated the two movers carrying the heavy, old wooden trunk that Naruo had traded his last Kunai for.  
  
A bright smile fell over the little boys face as he saw the trunk, hurrying to follow the movers to where it would be put down. Naruto's smile wavered for a second before he stood and hugged his arms as though a chill had come over him. Stronger arms wrapped around his folded arms, warm palms calming him.  
  
"Why not tell him?" Came the soft voice in his ear and he sighed.  
  
"We've been through this. I think we should get settled before telling him, his whole worlds been turned upside-down in only a short two weeks...he's six years old, we need to establish a point of stability before shifting him around anymore." His words were correct, lavish, but he felt his resolve wavering a little.   
  
Sasuke leaned his head against his...lover sounded too uncomited, but mate sounded too final, so he finally consented and kissed the side of Naruto's tanned neck.  
  
"Does this stability include a diet of instant ramen?"   
  
Naruto grinned playfully, "I'm a chef, you know! I can make a great deal more than micro-wave ramen now." He huffed, sticking his chest out pridefully, Sasuke was instantly reminded of the young man that he had fallen in love with eight years prior emerging from the older shell.  
  
Sasuke smirked, poking Naruto side and making a quick retreat towards the house before the blonde could retaliate. Naruto fumed in lovesick anger before smiling softly to himself, God's above how he had missed Sasuke...but God's above how he pushed his buttons...  
  
Turning, he examined the immediate surroundings for a second. A small voice in the back of his head warned him not to become overly comfortable, something in the air warned him...a tingle in the feral Kusabi part of his mind's fur stood on end and sensed the danger.   
  
But the sky was blue, and the tree's were all booby-trapped, the land a delicate array of hidden traps and danger. Naruto had warned Iruka against going outside of the thin stone path around the estate, beyound that his safety could not be assured. Iruka's eyes were fearful of it, and asked if they could put up something more noticable than a small gravel path.  
  
  
  
Still...that small tingling remained, as he turned back back the house and walked towards the traditional Japanese style exterior, he distinctly sensed another...but this was /Sasuke's/ home, if there were someone there, he'd know of it; so Naruto set his mind to rest and do something...lunch maybe.   
  
He'd have to find the kitchen and make lunch, he'd make Iruka something special, and make more incase Iruka-sensei and/or Kakashi-sensei stopped by. Naruto his his smirk at the memory of spying on the two of them when he was younger, thats when he'd first seen the skilled art of the 'Shounen-Kissu*'   
  
Little did he know that a small object hung in the boughs of a seemingly regular tree, dully watching the happenings. A mind, behind the object, both smiled and frowned when Naruto had turned and looked almost directly at it. Had the Lost-One seen him?   
  
A small quirk in the brow and then there was nothing more.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
*Boy-kiss...yes, I know Irukashi, I couldn't help it. My prize winner deserves it.  
  
Also...hehe, left you with /juuuust/ enough to be interested in, didn't I? Anyway, little summery...Naruto and Sasuke are in love...again. Sasuke got Naruto's stuff from his house, I don't know if they have cars or not so I ignored them, and the Uzumaki's are joining Sasuke in his /huge ass/ estate.  
  
But what peril awaits them?  
  
...I'm not really sure yet, so Chapter two might not be up for a while... 


	2. Barely

Destiny  
  
Barely  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I own two ferrets, but other than that...okay, a (blank) load of DVD's and I'm thinking   
  
Derricks heart and nice clothes...but other than /that/ I own absolutely nothing. Hear me? Zip nada,  
  
you will be sad.   
  
Notes: The dreaded sequel...gah, well, I wrote it in like ten minutes, and my head hearts...I need   
  
some asperin...Derrick, my lemon-merang pie? rub my temples pitty pease? *pause* you /wont/? but hunny-bunny...  
  
Music: Garbage-When I grow up  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Iruka sat quietly watching the other children around him. Today was his first day at this school,   
  
he'd gone to preschool back home, but now he was learning how to be a Shinobi, a /Ninja/. Daddy and   
  
Sasuke-san were inside of the door to the left of him, talking to the frail white eyed woman who   
  
talked quietly; leaving him there to sit on the wooden bench while the other children watched him   
  
with curious eyes.  
  
He watched them, though his head was tilted down, and his long hair obscuring most from seeing his   
  
eyes. Adults often walked down the hall, many staring at him in curiousity and then understanding.   
  
Children walked by every so often, most stared at him with more open facination.  
  
He knew that the girls liked him, even back home girls had taken a fancy to him. But the stares   
  
these girls were /giving/ him...he wanted to go back home or to Oji-sans house, he promised Shadow   
  
he'd bring him some of the 'Good-grass*' from the Dark mans garden.   
  
Inside of the room, the three adults stood. Hyuga Hinata, the head of her clan but also a teacher   
  
at the school, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan and a Hunter-nin, and Uzumaki Naruto, only Uzumaki   
  
ever mentioned in the series and the parent of the little boy who sat outside of the small office.   
  
Hinata smiled gently, happy to see Naruto; yet the way that the two men stood, the small investigation   
  
that she had done when she found out that Naruto was home again...these two were lovers, had been   
  
before, and the little boy was to be her student.  
  
"It's good to see you, Naruto-kun...it's been too long, I think." Faintly, she felt that attraction   
  
she had had for him fade a little. She was happy for him, to be back and have someone who cared about   
  
them, but she also feared that he had gone to Sasuke because of lack of options.   
  
Sure, Iruka-sensei would have kept them for a time, but Iruka-sensei was a teacher, with a limited   
  
salary and two more mouth's to feed would have run the poor man out of house and home. And Naruto had   
  
left for a reason, the blonde never did anything without some logic, no matter how twisted and odd   
  
that logic may have been.  
  
Naruto smiled back at her, not the foxy grin he had donned as a youth, but a smile which spoke of   
  
maturity and forced wisdom. As a single parent, he'd have to have grown into an adult sooner than he   
  
should have, and with the boy at six already...sixteen was too young for anyone to be a parent.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you." He said, and they exchanged a brief, friendly 'you've been gone and I've missed   
  
you' hug. Sasuke watched and felt a small prick, but settled it down; jealousy was un-called for now.  
  
As they pulled away they exchanged a smile, "So you're a teacher! I never figured you'd be one, but I   
  
really don't know what else you would have done either..."   
  
Hinata smiled, going around the back of the desk and taking out a folder of forms. "It's all very   
  
exciting, I hope this class is as good as everyones hoping, I have a cousin and an Aburame in this   
  
class, so it looks like I have my work cut out for me. And now a Uzumaki! I hope he's not as mischeivious   
  
as you were at that age."  
  
Naturo blashed slightly, but rubbed the back of his head, "Iruka-chan is a very polite boy, he learns   
  
very quickly...a little too quickly someitimes..." He laughed slightly before sitting down, Sasuke   
  
saking the hard plastic chair next to him.  
  
"I need you to sign these, basic information, a few forms to keep track of what he already knows and   
  
what he doesn't." She sat the forms in front of them, setting down a pen. "There are also the school   
  
fee's, but we can take care of those once he gets started in class. MAterials are mostly taken care of   
  
here, but if theres something extra or he breaks something, the fee is how much it was."  
  
Naruto nodded, basically the same as public school back with Oba-san, though the curriculum would   
  
definatly be far different. He took the forms, read them over, filled them out as best he could   
  
before handing them back.   
  
"When will he start?"  
  
Hinata smiled, "It's lunch time right now, you could leave him here and he could start the afternoon   
  
part of class. School's done at 3:20, so you could pick him up then." She offered.  
  
Naruto looked a little apprehensive, '/leave him here now? But...I haven't given him any foreknowledge  
  
of this, what will...?/'   
  
Sasuke watched Naruto fight with himself a little bit before laying his hand on the blonds shoulder,   
  
drawing the sea blue eyes to look at him. "it'll only be a couple of hours, and I'm sure that he'll   
  
make some new friends. We can just pick him up after we get the errands done, he'll be bored with the  
  
shopping anyway." Sasuke coaxed, drawing a slightly hesitant nod out of Naruto, and a frown out of   
  
Hinata.   
  
Since when had Naruto let others make decisions for him?  
  
Hinata smiled, though it wasn't real, and she stood, gesturing to the door. "You'd better inform him   
  
then, he can have some of my lunch and you two can get your errands done."   
  
Naruto smiled at her, walking to the door and opening it. Iruka-chan looked up and smiled, scrambling   
  
off the bench and hugging his dads thighs. "Iruka was wondering what you were doing in there."  
  
Naruto smiled, running a hand through the dark thick hair atop his sons head, pushing the little boy   
  
back and kneeling to look into the little boys eyes. "Hey, Aka-chan, you wanna go with Hinata-sensei   
  
to class?"  
  
Iruka looked aside Naruto and looked at the dark haired woman that stood smiling behind Sasuke-san.   
  
Looking at all of them he looked back at Naruto.   
  
"Doesn't Daddy want Iruka with him?" The little boy asked, looking up into mirrored blue eyes.   
  
Naruto was quick to appease, "Oh Iruka-chan...I want you to have fun, and Daddy and Sasuke-san are   
  
going to go out and do boring stuff, and Hinata-sensei will be doing fun stuff with some kids your   
  
age, and I thought that maybe you would like to play here and see some nifty ninja stuff."  
  
Iruka perked up a little, "Like those knives you throw?"  
  
Naruto smiled, "Yep, Hinata-sensei teaches how to do that, wanna go play with her?"  
  
Iruka nodded, "Iruka wants to play."  
  
Hinata took the little boy down the hall and to the door that the classroom was in. Iruka turned and   
  
waved before entering, and Sasuke gently polled Naruto back and gave him a brief hug, "C'mon, I'll get   
  
you some ramen, then we can get the shores done, and then we'll come and pick him up...just like normal  
  
parents."  
  
Naruo smiled a little, "Just...gotta let them walk a little, huh?"  
  
Sasuke smiled, pulling him back and snuggling him, "Don't worry, just baby steps now."  
  
Naruto nodded, but something in his stomach told him there was something...something he should know,   
  
but couldn't place his finger on.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Leave you hanging?  
  
I thought so, next one will be up sooner. 


	3. Caution

Destiny  
  
Caution  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I want bishonen, lots of them, so donate to the 'Get Kori a Bishonen Fund', information at the bottom. I introduce new characters, so they kinda are mine.  
  
Notes: I should write more, faster, I like this story, but I hate doing this as a 'I have to do this' obligation like.  
  
Music: Jonatha Brook: Peter Pan  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Iruka frowned slightly in his seat, watching Hinata-sensei demonstration the proper way to hold a Kunai, showing that it could be tossed both over hand and under hand, and to the side if you were accurate. He already knew this, Naruto had taught him since...before he could remember, he was good too, or so his daddy had told him when he had hit a target further away that most of the tree's were to one another.  
  
Hinata-Sensei smiled at the group, most of who were little more than five years in age. Most watched with fascination, while a handful looked bored at the lesson, obviously those with private tutors or parents who'd train them.  
  
In the back, a little boy with red hair watched her with bored amusement. He was an orphan, found after the slaughter of Sound and Sand Ninja, she believed his name was Kokiro, Mistubame Kokiro.   
  
"All right, Class. I'm going to partner you off, and give each of you a Kunai. I'll set up a couple of mats for you to aim at, and we'll do some practical work instead of me just lecturing you all day."   
  
She smiled at the class now full of happy faces, turning to the closet and pulling out a couple of weathered and worn pads made out of old cotton and stuffing. Setting them against the black wall near the door, she smiled a little and turned back to the standing students.   
  
"I don't want any of you goofing off, these could seriously hurt someone given the proper aim and strength. If I see you messing around, I will not be responsible for my actions." She warned, and a few nodded in slight terror at the promise of the wrath of the future head of the great Hyuga clan.  
  
Iruka tilted his head as she went to her desk and pulled out a box of Kunai. "Basically, your partner will watch you and give you advice, tell you where to lift your arm and where you should release for better accuracy and impact." She said handing each student down the line a school bought Kunai, old from years of use.  
  
  
  
She continued with her warning, "I want each of you to throw your knives and wait for the other groups to be done, then call out 'Man on the Range', to which everyone stops, and go and get your Kunai back, and repeat. If I see anyone trying to go to the pads when no one has yelled out 'Man on the Range', I will be forced to give you a month of detention." Passing out the Kunai, she saw that many were terrified, but knew that fear promoted caution.  
  
Standing back she smiled, "Now, pairing you off..." She pointed at two girls, "One group," She pointed at another pair, "Two group," And she continued till all who were left were Kokiro and Iruka.  
  
"All right, you two will be tossing at the very end." she indicated the furthest stretch of padding. "So be careful, some Kunai may fly wild."   
  
Iruka nodded while Kokiro scoffed a little, but smiled slightly at the boy next to him. Thin, pail skinned, but cute, everything he had expected from the Uzumaki. At seven, Mistubame Choker was very aware of the political stance of things, his Guardian being a higher up in the Hokage building. Uzumaki Naruto, Iruka's father, was the talk of the town right now; nothing was said in the gossip that didn't involve Uzumaki Naruto and his black haired son.  
  
Taking hold of the Kunai, Iruka frowned at the target, watching the other children beginning to throw theirs. Most had terrible form; some even just tried hurling the knife like a javelin. Iruka frowned, pulling the blade to his side and then tossing it to the mattress.  
  
It embedded its self into the middle of the target circles, drawing gasps of awe from a number of his fellow students, and a smile from Hinata-sensei. Blushing slightly as the blonde girl next to him smiled brightly at him, he froze when a second Kunai flew and embedded itself into the mattress scant millimeters from his own. Turning around, he met the grinning face of the other boy...Kokiro.  
  
"Don't get cocky." Kokiro said simply.  
  
The room was silent and still for a moment before Iruka's eyes narrowed and his lips grew thin.  
  
"Man on the range." Iruka ground out, before going to the mattress and pulling out the Kunai and turning back to walk to the red-haired boy who stood smirking and a glint in his eyes told Iruka that this boy...there was something about this boy that made his blood boil.  
  
Over and over again they threw, the smile on Kokiro's face falling away upon discovering that Iruka threw just as well as he himself did. In the end, when the other students had stopped from exhaustion, the two still were at it, every once and a while spitting out juvenile taunts.  
  
This was how Sasuke and Naruto found them hours later.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Laden with parcels and packages from the local shoppes, Naruto and Sasuke smiled and laughed. The afternoon had been uneventful, but profitable. Food, school supplies, and clothes for Iruka had been purchased, and Naruto knew that Iruka would have fun with a few of the items that they had gotten. Training Shrunken...Naruto smiled a little at remembering his first set, a gift from Iruka-sensei.  
  
Laughing happily at something a little goofy Sasuke mentioned about a particular shoppe keeper, Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the Academy. As they walked down the hall, Naruto stopped before rushing to the room and opening the door, something in him telling him something was not right.  
  
Inside, the two boys still waged proverbial war upon the torn and tattered remains of the mattress, both seething. Kokiro pulling Kana and launching them quickly into the mattress, overhand, underhand, to the side. Iruka throwing just as well, mild thunks in the wall signaling that many of the throwing knives were going straight through the ripped material.  
  
Hinata stood to one side, her eyes narrowed, but saying nothing, watching for any signs of anything more than the abuse of the wall. Both of them showed very good skills, throwing abilities that spoke of hours of training, she'd not expected this from these two; an orphan and the Missing-nins child.  
  
Both stopped when Naruto came through the door. The open expression fading from his face, his vibrant blue eyes closing off and leaving him with a still fierce but more unpleasant expression.   
  
Iruka, quite to the contrary of his new rival's expression, Iruka smiled happily, abandoning the throwing contest to launch himself at his father, knocking an armful of packages to the ground.  
  
"Daddy!" He laughed, not noticing Naruto's expression, which had before been that of a feral animal protecting its young to a relieved young man. Naruto looked to Hinata, who though her brow was creased, smiled a little.  
  
"Uzumaki-san, Class is finished, you may take Iruka home." She bowed politely, and Naruto frowned but bowed back, smiling at his son who looked up at him and smiled, his previous anger and determination gone.  
  
Kokiro stood where he had been, frowning, feeling an ache at how well Iruka and the boys father got along. Someday….he would have that, he'd have his own precious person, and they would not be alone at all. He'd never have to ever be alone, or afraid, or cold ever again. He'd have someone…and that was what kept the cold at bay.  
  
But watching them…and the Uchiha in the back, his expression new to the seven year old…indeed, something about them spoke of a deeper bond.  
  
The dark haired boy turned and smiled at him. Nothing mocking, no anger, no spite. "Iruka and Kokiro should play together sometime."  
  
Kokiro tilted his head, surprised. "All right."  
  
Iruka turned back to his father, who was picking up parcels, "Can Kokiro play with Iruka sometime?"  
  
Naruto looked over at the other boy, who appeared surprised at Iruka's friendly manner. "…hai, but not today, Aka-chan, we have work to do today. Maybe this weekend."   
  
Iruka turned to Kokiro, "We'll play this weekend." And with that the trio left, not realizing that the little red headed boy was to be a key, later on.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Yes, I am evil, and yes, these will be coming along sooner. And Probably longer… 


	4. Discretion

Destiny  
  
Discretion  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I want bishonen, lots of them, so donate to the 'Get Kori a Bishonen Fund', information at the bottom.  
  
Notes: I wanted to write something for my favorite teachers, just cause they're so damn cute.  
  
Music: jewel-break me  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Silver haired, black eyed; pail skinned...perpetual pervert.   
  
They thought that of Hatake Kakashi, one of the best jounin to ever use a Kunai, but quite the bumbling perverted idiot if left to his own devices too often. He was constantly late; forgot non-mission oriented things if he didn't write them down, just an all around goofy fellow.  
  
They thought he was without flaw in battle. No one could ever really hurt the great /Kakashi/, he was above  
  
all others.   
  
They thought that things didn't effect him like it did other people, that he was a pane of glass the let the words slip off, the hurt fall away.  
  
They thought very, very wrong.   
  
The digital clock on the night stand read in little red numbers '3:20 am', and Iruka lay in his bed, Kakashi next to him, the higher ranking ninja using the broad tanned chest of the lower ranking ninja as a pillow while he slept.  
  
Kakashi didn't sleep well usually, a very light sleeper as a matter of profession. Recently it had gotten so bad that he would only be able to sleep if Iruka was there, and then the silver haired man was out like a light for the whole night, snuggling and murmuring quietly in his sleep.   
  
Kakashi never said anything about it, but Iruka knew that recent events had shaken the little stability that the jounin had had, and until things settled down he'd have a constant bed companion.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
They thought that Iruka was a good teacher, if not the best at the academy for taming the wild child Naruto all those years ago, that he was the ultimate disciplinary enforcer.  
  
They thought he was cheery, a very kind man with an iron will only matched his compassion. He could teach any child any of the basic techniques given the chance, that he could have gone on to be a Jounin if he had felt like it, and from there who knows?  
  
They thought that nothing ever made his smile falter, that his world was all that he needed, and all that he could ever have wanted.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Iruka was a mask most of the time, smiling to set others at ease. True, he was kind hearted, but it was more a sad kind of kindness done out of a longing for what had been taken from him than any fundamental kindness, he didn't want others to feel the hardships he himself had faced, he wanted others to know the love that for only a brief time he himself had known.  
  
Which was why he lay in the placid moonlight of the window, his lover curled up asleep at his side, carefully running his fingers through the straw like hair of the 'scarecrow'. He'd slept a little earlier, but Kakashi had twisted a little in his sleep and Iruka had woken up, and now he lay quietly, listening to the soft intake and exhales of air that the other made every few seconds.  
  
Iruka loved the night, when you're eyes weren't hurt be the light and everything was a little crisper, and just... without the stimuli that deterred your attention from what was important.   
  
Shifting his head a little, he looked out the small window and smiled faintly at the view of the Hokage monument.  
  
Naruto had painted it bright colors before he'd graduated, Iruka remembered that. Naruto said that he wanted to be up there one day, be a great Hokage just like all of those guys, and yet he was /desecrating/ it for his own amusement, Iruka smiled good naturadly at that.  
  
Naruto was a puzzle, one he both wanted to solve and didn't.  
  
But then his expression grew more sober. Naruto was back, that seven years of absence had effected them all, but none more than Naruto himself. The blonde had stayed with him for a week, and then it was to Sasuke's house, and there Naruto was, probably asleep much like Kakashi was, Sasuke acting as Iruka himself was, and his little Grandson asleep in his room just down the hall.  
  
Sasuke...yes, Iruka had known about the two boys becoming lovers, though he did tell Naruto to use the utmost caution, as Sasuke had been liable to go back to obsessing over his brother and completely forget about Naruto, best to be ready for the end, should it rear it's ugly head.  
  
How surprising it was that Naruto left first. Run away, disappeared, but he was gone, as where many of his things. Just up and /gone/.  
  
A shifting, Kakashi rubbing his bare cheek against Iruka's chest like a cat before tightening his arm around Iruka's waist and stilling. Seeming to tell Iruka that he should drop that train of thought, and Iruka smiled, instead focusing on getting back to sleep.   
  
Iruka smiled a little smaller, before sighing and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Uchiha House, Same Time.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Naruto lay on his side; Sasuke spooned behind him, the dark haired older mans hand resting on the scar across his stomach. Naruto smiled a little, Sasuke was humming slightly, something old and beautiful, and every few moments gently tickling Naruto's hip, just above the pajama pant line.   
  
Curled up in the large, comfortable bed, the two had spent the last week getting reacquainted; finding that even though much had changed...they were still fundamentally the same people that they were seven years ago. The drab light from the single candle warbled across the paper walls, and Naruto smiled a little, bringing a hand to twine with Sasuke's across the scar on his abdomen.  
  
Sasuke had spent an unnatural amount of attention on the scar, running fingers across it and looking at it as a boy would a new and exciting creature, and Naruto could only smile knowingly. Sasuke always appeared hard and aloft, but inside still stood the ever-curious little boy, astonished at everything, wishing to understand all that alluded him.  
  
"Did it hurt?" the Uchiha murmured against his shoulder, running a finger over the bad scarring.  
  
Naruto smiled, "More than anything I've ever experienced…but it was worth it, I had a little piece of both you and me to smile at me everyday."   
  
He felt those thin lips smile against his shoulder.  
  
That night, once more two hearts beat as one as two bodies joined, panting and huffing, sweat covered limbs tangling, small cries in the dark muffled lest the small boy only meters away awaken to find them in this precarious position.   
  
Movements from slow to primal fast…and at the pinnacle both muffled their cries in a bruising kiss, before both bodies sank as strung muscles finally relieved their taught position and the night was filled with only that of gasps for air as they settled facing each other in the bed.  
  
Glazed blue eyes blinked to look into those of sharp black, and two loving smiles filled the room, before Sasuke pulled his smaller and thinner lover into his arms, kissing him while pulling the white comforter over them.  
  
"I love you, Sasuke." Came the almost hesitant murmur of the tanned young man in his arms.  
  
Sasuke smiled, pulling him closer, "Ah, and I love you, Naruto." His face grew more somber for a second, "And I'll never let anything stop me from that, you are my world."  
  
Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, burrowing his nose into the thick hair that hung over his lover neck, "And you and Iruka are mine."  
  
With that, the two lovers fell into a contented sleep, like so may others in the village.  
  
Clear eyes watched, and crinkled with an evil kind of triumph as the magic of the nine-tails was once again tapped without it's masters knowing, the wheels so long ago set into motion finally reaching the right speed for this creatures plan.  
  
"Soon," The raspy voice said to itself, "soon…young Uzumaki…you will be of…use to me…again."   
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Scary…~.~;   
  
Kori has decided that Derrick is being a brat and is dumping him. Now Kori is free for dating and wanting to get ice cream…yeah. 


	5. Expectations

Destiny  
  
Expectations  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I want Bishonen, lots of them, so donate to the 'Get Kori a Bishonen Fund', information at the bottom.  
  
Notes: I wanted to write something for my favorite teachers, just cause they're so damn cute.  
  
Music: Savage Garden  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kokiro." Rough. Full. Masculine.   
  
The little boy, around seven, tan skinned, large grey eyes, a bored expression looked up at his guardian, and a flash of fear registered before his face was again blank.   
  
"Yes, Father?" Formal, as he was raised he'd been taught this.  
  
The man looked down at him and Kokiro felt the desire to kill him…and the man smiled. "Your Sensei informed me that you and the Uzumaki's child had a knife throwing contest of sorts." The smooth almost laughing voice grated on Kokiro's nerves, but he never let it show.  
  
"We were throwing Kunai, Iruka was paired with me."   
  
The man frowned, "He's a potential threat, watch him Kokiro, he may be your first real challenge." The man turned and walked into the hall, before turning and regarding the boy he had adopted, "Do not get close emotionally to this boy, Kokiro, he will only bring trouble to the plan and to both of us. We are after revenge on the village, we don't need to be caught before justice is wrought."  
  
Kokiro didn't respond as he turned back to his knives, deftly sharpening them while waiting for the door to slide shut, which it did, but listened as his 'Father' walked away before stopping. Today was Sunday, and Iruka had invited him over to 'play', something involving being together that Kokiro had never done before. Maybe it was like training, but different?  
  
Looking out his small window, the boy stood. Clad in white pants and a ruddy brownish T-shirt with black gloves, he appeared to be like any other student, and he meant to. As 'Father' had said, they weren't to draw attention before it was time.  
  
Opening the window, the seven-year-old leapt the two stories to the ground, a small cloud of dust rising in his wake as he used his Chakra to pillow himself. Standing straight, he walked away from the house that he'd lived in for as long as he could remember, walking the streets towards the old Uchiha estate, where Iruka lived.  
  
Father be damned, this boy was /special/, no one had ever 'played' with Kokiro before, and he wanted to find out what this 'play' entailed.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Iruka frowned as he got dressed for the day. He hadn't slept well last night, and from his sluggish movements it was obvious that he hadn't. Yawning as he slipped his new shoes/sandals on and dawned a dull green shirt with a leaf pattern on the back and a pair of brown shorts.   
  
Sasuke-san had offered to take him out into the forest and practice some of the stuff Hinata-sensei had yet to teach them, and was giving Iruka a kind of leg up. All this new knowledge that his daddy had told him stories about…his adventure in this new world was not as thrilling as the stories his blonde father had told him before he went to sleep at night, and were indeed turning out more frightening.  
  
"Aka-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. Iruka ran his hand through his hair before hurrying off to the kitchen, eager for whatever smelled so good. Since they'd arrived, Naruto had made him the best things that Iruka liked almost every morning.   
  
It made sense, since Naruto didn't have a job yet that could take his attention from Iruka, but Iruka suspected that his father was pampering him since they'd moved for what reasons…he didn't know.  
  
Skidding into the kitchen he was met with his dad setting down breakfast in his jeans, and Sasuke-san sitting at the table in a pair of track pants and a tank top, both stopping their light conversation at his entrance.  
  
"Iruka-chan, I'm glad you decided to join us, I thought that you'd maybe gotten lost." Naruto smiled at the little boy who smiled back, taking a seat as far from Sasuke as possible, taking a plate and filing it with food. Naruto set a glass of milk in front of him and smiled, setting about cleaning the kitchen. Sasuke rose to help, but Naruto frowned.  
  
"I made the mess, I'll clean it up. Eat, you guys are obviously going to have a busy day."  
  
"Naruto, I can clean up too. Besides, you made the food, you must be a little hungry." Sasuke tired to reason as he wiped a countertop clean of little bit of flour. Naruto sighed reluctantly, continuing to clean up even as Sasuke cleaned.  
  
Iruka watched the little exchange with suspicious eyes, eating his pancakes. "Iruka thinks Daddy and Sasuke-san act funny." He said at last, getting both adults to look up and laugh quietly to one another.  
  
The cleaning done, and Iruka's breakfast finished, Naruto smiled, "Guess you guys better go off and train, huh?"  
  
Sasuke smiled, "Why don't you come with us? Your skills would be around his level." It was meant as a joke, the smirk on Sasuke's face told that, but Naruto shook his head, trying resolutely to keep from going out there.  
  
Iruka frowned, "Daddy can't anymore, he said that when he does…a bad thing comes out, and that he doesn't want it to come out anymore."  
  
Sasuke looked from the boy to the blonde, whose eyes were downcast to the floor. "Aa, you two go on, I still have some things to clean and organize." He said and left the room, not even turning to look back at them. Iruka frowned a little, standing up to go with his father, before Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Iie, Iruka-chan, he'll be all right." The little boy looked back at him, scowling very Uchiha like. "Go and grab the Kunai your dad gave you yesterday, we'll go and practice, then drag your dad out to at least watch." To this, Iruka still frowned, but with the excitement of throwing Kunai again, stalked off to go and grab the set he'd received yesterday, his first set.  
  
Sasuke sighed. Naruto not wanting to do ninja stuff? That was unheard of, but Sasuke just frowned, shaking his head as steps came to him, revealing the little black haired image of himself. Those blue eyes looked up at him with more intelligence than he was used to from such a young child, but shook it off; this child was his, was he not? Of coarse he was smarter than the average child.  
  
Just as they were about to head outside and to the clearing that they were going to use as a training ground something stilled Sasuke where he stood.  
  
A soft thump brought Sasuke's attention from the boy and their promised training; frowning, Sasuke looked at Iruka. "Stay here a moment." He said, approaching the sound quickly he drew a Kunai, and peaked inside the room…his own bedroom.  
  
Standing over the crumpled form of his lover was a tall, darkly clothed man. Sasuke sent out a hand of Kunai, nailing the figure right in the back. The man should have fallen, should have at least staggered under the impact, but Sasuke heard him chuckle.   
  
"Uchiha…I almost thought that you'd miss this."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, before he started his attack. Each kick, every punch, Kunai, Senbon, all were accurately dodged. His opponent smiled before a sudden cloud of smoke made it impossible to follow the man.  
  
When the gas cleared, all that was left was an empty bedroom…  
  
Naruto was gone.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Ahem* sorry it took so long folks…I've been procrastinating to the nth degree, and reading web comics like a mad man, trying to gather material for my thesis…  
  
Anyway, any /constructive/ criticism you may have is really quite welcome!  
  
Don't shoot me? 


End file.
